poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicron's defeat/Optimus lose his memories
This is how Unicron's defeat and Optimus lose his memories goes in episode 26 of season 1 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. Optimus Prime: Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you. Twilight Sparkle: Magic of the Alicorn come to me. Ryan F-Freeman: Master Eraqus. Primus. Give me the power that I need. and 2 of his friends power up Unicron: You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus and student of Primus. I have transcended physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos. Optimus Prime: Not while I still function, Unicron. The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour. Twilight Sparkle: Lead you down the path of Friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: And light the road of recovery. Unicron: NOOO!! uses his Keyblade, Optimus uses the Matrix, and Twilight uses the Magic of the Alicorn on Unicron Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. My head.[ falls on the floor] Unicron: Aahhhh! returns to normal Megatron: Teamwork? Ha. approaches the two, sword drawn Optimus Prime: Where are we, Megatronus? Twilight Sparkle: And what happened? Megatron: Don't you remember, old friends? Ryan F-Freeman: dizzy I remember the 13 original Primes and Alicorns. Bulkhead: Optimus, you alright? Applejack: You okay, Twi? Optimus Prime: Why did he call me that? Twilight Sparkle: And why did she call me Twi? Arcee: What did you do to them? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Who are they? Groundbridge appears Megatron: Our mortal enemies. We're outnumbered. Go, I'll cover you. grabs Twilight and tosses her into a portal to an unknown world entering the Groundbridge, Optimus look back at Bumblebee. Bee bleeps something and just stares wide-eyed. Optimus then go into the Groundbridge a short battle with them, Megatron enters the groundbridge. Ratchet bridges the team back and they have a little conversation Ratchet: Optimus. Is he...? Arcee: Dead? No. Bulkhead: But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name. Ratchet: If Optimus did not know his own names, he lost more than just the collectable wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories. Ryan F-Freeman: Not me. I saved our home. Ratchet: True, Ryan. But we have already lost one great leader. Crash Bandicoot: Congrats, Ryan. Until Optimus come back, You and I will be the Autobots' new leaders. Autobots cheer Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. What will my and Crash's Prime names be? Ratchet: Not sure but we may figure it out in the future. Arcee: Well, Thomas, good luck trying to get your girlfriend back. he's gone Thomas? Bulkhead: He's gone. Evil Ryan: Holy cow. Rainbow Dash: And you didn't believe him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I think... I got Optimus' and Twilight's memories in me. Sunset Shimmer: Really? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I think it's when I use the magic from my Keyblade, some of it's magic must have transferred their memories to me. Ratchet: You mean you got the collectable wisdom of the Primes and Alicorns and both Twilight's and Optimus' memories in your head, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know why. But wherever Thomas is, I hope he's okay. Evil Ryan: Yeah. You remember what Twilight learned, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And also what Optimus learned. Matau T. Monkey: You do? How you got both their memories in your head, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Crash Bandicoot: I hope we will get them back someday. Applejack: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: We will, Bandicus Prime. We will. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And when they return, we will tell Prime about what did Master Ryan learn. Maybe someday, someone by the name of Odette needs our help. space Knock Out: Welcome back, Lord Megatron. Breakdown: Optimus and charges Megatron: At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade. Orion Pax is one of us. be continued... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes